Bowser (RPG game)
Bowser is a 2016 tactical, strategic turn-based role-playing game for various computers, tablets and the Nintendo 3DS.Just like Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition and Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the game is a standalone project. Gameplay The game takes similarities from other RPGs (including JPRGs, CRPGs, MMORPGs and more). Bowser and any characters in his party (which will follow him) must be moved around. Enemies also walk around in the arena, which will engage into combat with the party when touched, or if he succesfully attacks Bowser. The battle system consists of Bowser and his party standing left, whilst the enemies are right. The top and bottom of the screen(s) both have a wide, black bar, which shows all main information, such as HP, SP, the attacks to choose of, and more. Action blocks from the Mario & Luigi series are no longer a thing. Instead, there are several words on the bottom bar: Attack, Magic/Fire, Special, Skill, Item, Run and Defence. Clicking one of these will initiate one of following actions: *Attack: A regular attack. Nothing more or less. Most character have only one, but some exceptions have two, or even three. *Magic/Fire: Uses a magic wand (Koopalings) or Fire (Bowser or Bowser Jr.). The Elite Trio doesn't have this option. It uses MP. *Special: A peculiar attack that uses SP. *Skill: I can't find any words for this; it's just an attack that's not a regular attack. *Item: Self-explanatory. *Run: Flee from a fight. This cannot be done on boss battles and certain fights. *Defence: Block the next enemy attack; either halves or nullifies damage. Later on, after defeating King Boo, by holding down the button, damage will be reduced to 1/4 of the damage it would normally do, but doing this takes up MP or SP. Some enemy attacks can cause status ailments to the character(s), some special conditions which have special effects. A list of them is below: *Sick: The character turns blue, and is ill and diseased. Every attemped attack by said character will fail because of asthenia, and will take damage every turn. Can be healed by a Refreshing Herb. *Weariness: Attacks will be executed rather slowly, and the overall speed of the character (see below) is reduced. Can lead to Drowsiness. The effect can be made undone by Cayenne. *Drowsiness: Extreme somnolence, causing the character to fall in a deep slumber. This cannot be undone and will wear off after a few turns. HP is recovered for every turn the character is catching some Z's (which is an term for sleeping). Some battles force the player in the effect in order to continue (mostly in the Nightmare Arena). *On Fire: The character's "behind" is on fire, preventing it from moving, and causes damage every turn. Can be undone by Lemmy's and Larry's Squirt Gun. *Frostbitten: The character is frozen and it's speed is lowered, but all damage is nullified until the effect wears off. *Giddy: The character is dizzy. It's the same as On Fire except that the character doesn't take damage. Can be undone by the Refreshing Herb. *Deaf: Usually caused by the Flashbang attack, that many robots posess. The character will dodge/block attack slower if attempted. *Mole-Eyed: Usually by Flash attacks. The effect is the same as Deaf except that attacks have a HUGE chance of missing and not inflicting any damage. There are several stats, which are listed below: *HP: The character's life, which can be healed using Drumsticks. If depleted to zero, said character becomes dazed, before falling in a swoon. The character can not be used until waked with a 1-up Mushroom, or a 3-up Moon. *SP: Each special attack uses an certain amount of SP, which can be healed using Syrup. If it reaches zero, you cannot use Special Attacks anymore. *MP: The Magic equivalent of SP. *ATK: The higher this is, the bigger the chance your attack hits. It also determines how fast it will be. *POW: The higher this is, the more damage your attacks will inflict. *DEF: The higher this is, the less damage enemy attacks will inflict. *SPEED: The higher this is, the more you get to attack. *HORN: The higher this is, the bigger the chance of getting lucky hits, in which the damage your attack causes is doubled, or if it's really, really high, tripled. Differences from other RPGs *Action Blocks are completely absent. *There are now more battle options. *The story is devided into "scenes". *Depending on the fight, attacks can or can not be dodged. *There is no STAT DOWN ailment. Story Scene 1: A New Adventure Begins Attack of the Piranha Plopper The game begins with Bowser being bored, when suddenly his son storms in the room and warns him that a huge part of his army has turned against him, only to get grabbed by a Piranha Plant, which came out of a hole in the wall. Bowser quickly exits the throne room, but is stopped by a hostile Shy Guy. After defeating it, another Piranha Plant breaks through the window, and grabs Bowser. Bowser finally finds the scource of the Piranha Plants: A huge, flying Naval Piranha monster, the "Piranha Plopper". Bowser jumps into his Clown Car, and is teached how to fight by Pom Pom. After a few turns of battling though, Bowser is soundly defeated when the Plopper shoots a iceball to the propellor of the car, causing Bowser to plummet thousands of meters downwards. The Bottoms of Neo Bowser City When Bowser gains consciousness, he sees the Plopper upwards, fighting his Koopalings. Bowser quickly tries to find a way to get up and save his children. He climbs up a condominium, but is stopped by Toadies, who turned against him. Bowser fights and defeats the Toadies and crashes through the window, arriving in a office complex. Bowser takes the elevator, but it contains continous waves of Koopa Troopas. Each time Bowser defeats some and the elevator goes up to another floor, the door opens and more Koopas storm in. When finally arriving at the roof, Bowser is snagged by the Plopper. Bowser notices his children out cold. Defeated, the Plopper hurls them all far, far away. Way more TBA Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:PC Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games